sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MONTHLY ACTIVITIES: May 2019 Week 1: CHARACTER GENERATOR CHAOS (Part 1)
INTRODUCTION This is going to be a special two-part event spanning two weeks for this month. This week’s part one is a group-activity. Your goal is to create a new fan character, but there’s a catch. We’re all making the character together. Here’s the rundown. There are two sections you can develop, the character form and the character story. The character form is things like the character’s appearance, species, sex, clothing, and accessories. The character story is things like personality, history, where they live, and who they know. But instead of everyone writing up an essay for this, each category has a VERY small limit to what you can write. Why? Because we’re going to take all the suggestions people send in, and put them in a series of randomizers to pick which attributes will be used for the character. This includes every aspect people fill in: hair, species, backstory, and so on. Everyone can send in one suggestion for every category, but only one. In other words, you can suggest the character’s eye color, species, home town, arch nemesis, and everything else, but you can’t suggest the eye color twice or the nemesis twice. (This doesn’t apply to hybrids or characters with different colored eyes. As long as your suggestion is all in the same suggestion, it’s fine.) Below, you’ll find the categories to send in suggestions for, as well as their size limit for what you can write. Don’t worry, there’s a reason for this. You don’t have to make a suggestion for every category, so don’t feel overwhelmed. Only suggest what you’d like to. Once we have the combination we’ll be using, we’ll transition into the second part of this activity next week, complete with a full body reference picture of the character, and some other free stuff later on for part two. CATEGORIES NOTE: When you see something like 50 that is your symbol limit. For example, “Age 4” means you can only write a maximum of 4 symbols, ergo you can say “3,000” but not “30,000”. Additionally, please try to keep all information sex-neutral outside of the character’s decided sex and sibling sexes. The reason for this will be explained in part two. Character Form Categories *~Species 25 (What kind of entity are they? Robot, Cat, Human, Alien, etc.) *~Sex 6 (What is their biological format?) *~Age 4 (How long have they been alive?) *~Build 25 (What kind of body shape do they have? Long legs and thin, curvy and chubby, buff and short, etc.) *~Height 10 (How tall is the character? How tall they are is completely up to you, but just remember that the average mobian height is usually considered between 3-4 feet.) *~Main Body Color 15 (What is the color that takes up the majority of the character’s body?) *~Secondary Body Color 15 (What is the color that takes up the rest of the character’s body?) *~Hair Style 25 (How does the hair look? Short and spread out, long and curly, etc.) *~Hair Color 25 (What are the tints for the character’s hair] *~Head-Based Clothing 25 (What does the character have on their head? Glasses, a hat, headphones, etc.) *~Top-Based Clothing 25 (What does the character have on their upper-body? Tank-top, jacket, over-and-under-shirt, etc.) *~Arm-Based Clothing 25 (What does the character have on their arms and hands? Gloves, cut-off-sleeves, bandages, etc.) *~Leg-Based Clothing 25 (What does the character have on their lower body? Pants, shorts, a skirt, etc.) *~Feet-Based Clothing 25 (What does the character wear on their feet? Boots, sandals, robot feet, etc.) *~Notable Body Feature 25 (What additional trait can you physically notice on the character? This could be a scar, large ears, large or small hands, etc.) *~Primary Accessory 20 (What is the main item the character has on their person? It could be a weapon, a camera, jewelry, etc.) *~Secondary Accessory 20 (What is the secondary item the character has on their person? It could be a staff, a necklace, a different weapon, etc.) Character Story Categories *~How was the character created? 30 (Science experiment, born to a royal family, AI with a soul, etc.) *~How did the character grow up? 30 (Alone on the streets, educated at a fancy school, trapped in a desert prison, etc.) *~Who are the character’s parents? 20 (Royals, Scientists, Villains, no parents, etc.) *~Who are the character’s siblings? 20 (Thieves, acrobats, students, etc.) *~Where does the character live? 20 (Past Earth, Alien World, Mercia, Prime Mobius, etc.) *~What is the character’s main occupation? 20 (Their job, their hobby, maybe they like flying planes, etc.) *~What is the character’s main power? 20 (Ice powers, super speed, color-control, etc.) *~What is the character’s secondary power? 20 (Flight, Mind-control, super strength, etc.) *~What is the character’s main skill? 20 (Hacker, combat, Historian, etc.) *~Who is the character’s romantic interest? 20 a villain, a hero, a royal, etc.) *~Who is the character’s main enemy? 20 (A hero, a villain, a royal, etc.) *~What is the character’s first personality trait? 20 (Emotionless, focused, energetic, friendly, etc.) *~What is the character’s second personality trait? 20 (Emotionless, focused, energetic, friendly, etc.) Let’s try to get as many of these filled out and with as many options to go with as we can. That should make for a very entertaining final result. Category:Activities